


Extended Hand

by NEKOassassin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Gen, Lazu is here too but very brief, This is just a little fluffy stuff, i dont know what to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKOassassin/pseuds/NEKOassassin
Summary: The little ventures of the young prince and his friend.
Relationships: Carnelian & Coda (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Celestial Skies Zine





	Extended Hand

The young prince was just minding his own studies on the day of the lantern festival. Bored, he sneaked out for some fresh air by the balcony. As usual, he envied the people who happily rejoiced. 

_ ‘If only Lazu would go with me… Huh?’ _

In the midst of staring at the people he noticed an ever so obvious traveller lost… The prince was too young and naive. First thing that came to his mind was ‘A good ruler helps everyone in need.’ and so, he went out through his secret hole and ran as fast as he could.

He arrived in the middle of the plaza. Looking side to side to where the child could have gone to.

“Papa…...” the traveller wept. 

Found him! The prince thought, running up to the child. “You.” the child looked up. “Why are you here alone? Where are your guardians?”

The child shook his head, “I don’t know where Papa is.” he paused a bit, staring at the person in front of him, “My name is Coda. Papa and I got separated when we entered the plaza”

_ ‘It’s because there’s too many people…’ _ The prince sighed and extended his hand for the child, “Come with me. I’ll help you find your father.”

“What’s your name, Mister?” Coda asks, taking his hand to be pulled up. The prince noticed something a little different from the child.

“We’re probably the same age so don’t call me mister but maybe, take a guess…” he let go of his hand and stared at the child, “Coda.”

“Amber.” Coda abruptly spoke.

“Amber?” the prince was amused, “What made you think that?”

“Your eyes.”

He couldn’t help but spat a giggle. “Well, you have my praise. You’re correct.”

“Really?! I’m not really good at guessing actually.” Coda scratched his head showing a slight blush.

“Is that so? Then that’s good. Are you a tourist by the way?”

“Papa and I are merchants!”

“Merchants?” this caught Amber’s attention, “As in, you travel to different stars to sell stuff right?”

“Right.” Coda took a small folded piece of paper and unfolded it to show a map. He brought the map closer to Amber, “We’ve been to 5 different stars already during this trip. The ones with the blue ink over here. We’ll be leaving here after a while and then go back to our star.”

_ ‘Oh right! I almost forgot to ask.’ _ Amber thought. “You’re from Bestia, aren’t you?”

“H-how did you know?”

“I got a glimpse of your ears when I pulled you up.”

“You did!?” Coda pulled his hat further onto his head. “How embarrassing.”

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?”

“Papa said to never show our ears and tails to people from different stars. We’ve been ridiculed by many people because of them.”

“I didn’t.”

“Then you’re a kind person!” Coda showed a large smile.

Amber blushed and looked away, “I’m not a kind person.”

“Hm?”

Amber immediately regained composure, “Nothing.”

“Oh.” Coda, unfortunately for Amber, had more to bother him about. “Hey, Amber. How’s your family like?”

“So so.” Amber honestly didn’t know what to say.

“What does that mean?”

“It means what it means.”

“Hmph!” Coda pouted, “You’re no fun.”

Rather than getting mad at the other child’s tone, Amber was a curious fellow himself, “How about you? You know, your family. What kind of parents do you have? Any siblings to mention? Do you do any activities together?” Realizing his bombarding of question, he looked away a bit embarrassed. “Whatever, actually.”

“It’s just Papa and I.” Coda said, losing his playful tone, “Mama died because of an illness a little after I was born. That’s what Papa said.”

“Is that so...” Amber once again looked away. “Sorry for bringing up an awful subject.”

“I was the one who brought it up, Amber.” Coda says, smiling once again. He glanced to the side and a certain sight had his eyes glimmer. “Amber, even for just a little bit, le–”

“Coda!” a voice echoed in their ears.

Coda’s ears tingled as he faced towards the voice. “Papa!” he ran up to him and jumped into his arms, his father returning with a tight embrace. 

“Thank goodness, Coda. You’re okay.”

With this small reunion, all the young prince could have done was watch.

“Hmm...” well, specifically stare curiously.

With the father loosening up a bit, Coda glanced at Amber, “Amber? What is it?”

“This is rude, but Coda probably got a lot of his features from his mother, am I correct?”

“Well, we got quite an observant child here.” he lets go of Coda and head over to the other child, Coda following. “Amber, was it? You helped my Coda right? Thank you.” he patted his head.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“No, really. This kid’s all I got.” He says as he traps Coda in his elbows. “Thanks, Amber.”

“N-no. It was nice knowing Coda for a short while.”

“Hey! Why are you talking as if we won’t see each other again?”

Amber blinked once. Twice.

_ ‘Huh? Does…… he want to see me again?’ _

“I don’t go outside a lot. In fact, I shouldn’t be here right now, this late… I should actually go home now.” he stepped back a bit, “And you people are traveling merchants. You’ll leave eventually.”

“Amber.” Coda grabbed both of Amber’s hands and held them inside of his, “Three days from now.”

“Huh?”

“Three days from now. Let’s meet again. Same place we just met.” Coda smiled.

_ ‘Is this really happening?’ _ For the young prince, this was like a dream. Meeting up with a friend is rarer than the stones that were here on their star. He was hesitant, but still nodded, “S-sure!”

“Then that’s that. Bye, Amber! See you!”

Amber turned around, his hand waving bye. “S-see you soon, Coda...”

  
  
  
  


“Prince Carnelian.” a voice reached Carnelian’s ears even before he could enter the palace walls.

This startled Carnelian, but recognizing the voice, he regained composure instantly, “Lazu… Were you following me?” 

“Not entirely, but mostly, my prince.” Lazu looked up to the prince who was gazing at him coldly, “Will you really go back that merchant boy?”

“It’s none of your business… but I do have an order.”

“What is it, my prince?”

“Make sure no one realizes I am gone.”

Lazu hesitated but nodded, “... Yes.”

  
  
  
  


Three days later, Carnelian met up with Coda who brought a slightly large bag.

“What’s that?” Carnelian questioned glancing behind Coda.

Coda excitedly took out a cap that was similar to what he was wearing and a map, and handed them over to him. “We’re going on an adventure!” 

Taken aback, he stared at the hat given to him, “An… adventure?”

“Yeah! Amber…” he pulled Carnelian closer. He grinned and started running, “Let’s go!!!”

“H-hey! Codaaaa!”

  
  
  
  
  


“So that’s the legendary silver fountain.” Coda smiled looking at the sight so proudly as if finding some treasure.

“I can’t really say it’s legendary because there are many of those around the star. I think we have about 13.”

“Boo!” Coda had both his hands in front of Carnelian, thumbs down along with a pouty face.

“Eh? What’s with that face?”

“Amber, use your imagination more.”

“Imagination?”

“Imagination!” Coda added a gesture of open arms. “Say it with me. Imagination!” he repeated the gesture.

“I-Imagination!” And Carnelian certainly tried to repeat.

“Get it?”

_ ‘Hardly _ ,’ Amber thought but still cracked up a smile, “Y-yeah.”

“Now let’s go to our next destination!” Coda says tugging Carnelian to another short run to a different location. “Amber, do you know what this place is called?”

“Of course. It’s the H-” Coda looked at him intensely, expecting the wrong answer obviously. “H-Heavens Garden. There’s a certain river there that is said to grant your wish if you were to drink its water.”

_ ‘I apologize Hesse Forest! This is for my first friend’s first adventure here in Alba. Got to make it make it as creative as possible!’ _

Coda put up a somewhat smug face at the answer but brushed it away with a normal smile. “Amber, what are you waiting for?” He took the first step into the forest and extended his hand.

“This is my star and yet you are the one leading, I’m sorry.” Carnelian didn’t bother taking his hand, but walked to his side. 

“What’s there to say sorry to? You look like someone who rarely goes outside, that’s why I’m leading. Unless you know where we are heading that is.”

“I… This is my second time coming here.” He looked around to see anything interesting in the area, but barely found one at least, “Coda. How about tag? Since there are trees here, hiding is an option too.”

Coda’s eyes glimmered. “Really? I’m really fast and I have good nose you know!”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m it first okay! Let’s start now! 3…” Coda positioned himself as if he was ready to pounce onto Carnelian.

“Eh?!”

“2… 1. GO!!!” Coda jumped!

Carnelian smirked as he dodged and started running, “Just so you know Coda, I’m a fast runner myself.”

“I’ll make you eat your words!” Coda started running to him and was able to touch his neck slightly, “You’re it!” Carnelian then started chasing him. The two continued to exchange touches and turns for who knows how long. Despite it just being two of them, they enjoyed this time. That is…

“Ah-” Coda accidentally pushed Carnelian while over a slope. Carnelian went rolling down.

“AH!!!”

Coda rushed down as fast as he could, reaching Carnelian when his momentum was stopped by a tree below. “Amber! Amber, are you okay?!” Coda smelled something familiar. “Blood. There’s blood on your knees! Ah- I have a bandage here somewhere. Where is it?” he says, scrambling through his bag.

“It’s just a small scratch, Coda. Nothing to worry about, really.” Carnelian, struggling to sit down, tried to calm his friend down. 

“But... I was the one who…” Tears started forming in Coda’s eyes. “Sorry…”

“I was the one who recommended to play tag. I’m at fault, but if you insist it’s your fault, then let’s just say it’s both ours then, so please don’t cry.” Carnelian laughed a bit. “Rolling down the slope was a nice experience itself too. Aside from getting injured that is. Well, you know what they say –  _ What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger! _ ”

“You aren’t mad?” Coda says, wiping his tears.

“No. I’m not at all.” Carnelian, stumbled a bit standing up, but stood straight and tall. He extended his hand for Coda. “Let’s play tag again some time soon. You still have a lot of time here. Maybe we can play some other games too. Any ideas?”

Coda took his hand, and grinned. “Papa and I have board games!”

“Then that’s what we’re doing tomorrow for now. I better get going though.”

Coda whined as it wasn’t even noon yet. 

“Yes, but our lunch time is soon, the people back home will be... worried if I’m not in my room before then.”

“You mean you didn’t ask permission from your parents?”

“They wouldn’t have agreed.”

“Ah.” Coda’s expression changed. “Sorry, Amber. Was I troubling you? ”

“No! I enjoy myself when I’m with you so... I don’t need to go home... but…” Carnelian shook the bad thoughts away from his head and held Coda’s hands. “If you want me to stay, just tell me. I like it better with you. It’s weird for me to say this when we just met twice, isn’t it…”

“Haha… it’s okay. You saw how worried Papa was when I was gone. Don’t make your family worried too.” Coda gently lets go of Carnelian’s hands. “Let’s just meet tomorrow again. I’ll be waiting at the same place. Maybe after you eat lunch?”

“Got it!” 

  
  
  
  
  


The following day, it went by with them playing chess and checkers the whole noon before dusk. The two of them laughed on how much time they spent playing one board game. As for the wins and losses, they were always a tie. This made them enjoy it more.

Their days together flew by with playing tag and board games and on more common occasions, Carnelian always asked Coda to tell him a story of his journeys with his father. Carnelian always looked happy despite rarely smiling while listening to Coda.

On a certain day, Carnelian only had little time to spend with Coda that he left him alone instead of parting ways at the plaza as usual. Coda was bored until he saw something moving by the bushes. As the curious child he was, he couldn’t help but look.

“It’s a mini rabbit.” He gently picks it up, a bit scared it might crack. “It’s made out of crystal yet it moves. How cute… I better show these to Papa and Amber.” 

  
  
  
  


A few days later, they made their promise… Coda left the crystal rabbit to his friend. They were supposed to go on a journey together and yet…

  
  
  
  
  


_ Years later… _

“Lazu.” The man turned to the voice, “Is… Carnelian here?”

“He is inside.” Lazu says, granting him entrance to the small house, “Coda. Ask him…” 

Coda nodded. “Y-yeah.” As soon as he entered the living room, all he did was turn to the right, and he sees his friend. “Am- I mean, Carnelian.”

“Just call me Amber, Coda. I told you that already.” Carnelian smiled gently at him. He gestured Coda to take the seat in front of him which Coda did. “Did you need something from me?”

“Ah. Well. You see...”

“What is it?” Carnelian laughed, “You’ve visited us so many times already yet you’re so nervous today. Is there a problem?”

“Not at all.” Coda stiffened up a bit and brushed his worries aside. “You see, Hope and I made a promise, but I doubt we can fulfil it any time soon, but we made a promise too right?” He stood up and extended his hand, “So, even if it’s for a short while, would you like to go on an adventure with me?”

“…”

“I’m uncertain, but I heard rumours. That you might become the king again… Before that, I want to go on an adventure with you! We planned to go to the lantern festival right? It’s still next month so maybe, before then, let’s go to different stars.” Coda was getting a little bit embarrassed as only the wind touched his hand, “Amber?”

“Did you even have to ask?” he got out of seat, walked to Coda and held his hand. He grinned.  **“I’d love to go on adventure with you!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Do check out the complete zine ^^ [ here](https://twitter.com/ainanazines/status/1330661986498011136?s=19)


End file.
